Eve
by Hikari-Chaos
Summary: A girl with a hidden past and a uncertain future, no one notices, she is the key to problems occuring, a reluctant hero. Yet, will she choose the darkness over the light? new char. 1st HP fic!
1. Default Chapter

> The train was as comfortable as I expected, not at all. By the time I had gotten on, only one booth was left at the back of the last car. No one was in it, but then again I like it that way. That way no one would notice me, not like they ever had. I had been going to the school for four years now, and yet no one knew I went there. My relatives still asked where I went, surprised each time I told them anew.  
The ride was long, but I didn't get lonely, or in fact ever leave the confines of my booth. No one disturbed me, not even the lady who sold food, and always seems to miss my booth entirely. I instead spent my time staring out the window. The landscape was blurred by rain pelting on the small window. I was just achieving a sense of calm in my tumultuous life when I heard voices out side my door.  
"Let's find somewhere private to talk about this, not in the middle of the hallway" some one hissed.  
"Where then? They're all taken."  
"Not this one" I could just imagine a long slender finger pointing right at my door. I wasn't surprised at this, no one knew I was here, and to make this look even less inhabited, my light happened to be off.  
"Fine!" I heard a gruff voice say. I scrunched over as far as possible, hiding in the dark. I prayed that they would at least keep the light off; in the dark I would stay hidden.  
They, a boy and a girl, slid the door open and cautiously closed it behind them. They sat on opposite sides and I shrank farther into the shadows. The girl, a pretty sort, long brown hair, black fiery eyes, stared around the cabin. I was mildly amused that she could not see me. The boy, on the other hand, sat hands on knees, staring at the floor. He sat like someone denying the truth. I couldn't get a good look at him, except to say that his hair was so dark it was hard to tell the mass from the wall behind him. It was a few minutes before they loosened up and began to talk. Their hushed whispers easily reached my ears.
> 
> "Why are we here?"
> 
> "What do you mean?" The girl stared intently at the boy, he was apparently unsure of how to respond. "You should know!"
> 
> "Well....I don't okay." He looked up apologetically, and her look softened. She gave a 'huff' and sat back, leaning her head against the wall. "Can you please tell me? I think I know. Is it....Is it that letter I told you about? That doesn't mean anything!"
> 
> "How would you know!" 'She sure got riled up quickly'. The boy was about to continue when yet _another_ voice was heard down the hall. They stiffened up and I could almost hear them straining to catch snippets of the conversation outside. As the voices faded, they got up and one of them peeked out.
> 
> "We'd better get going."
> 
> "Yeah, c'mon." The door made hardly any noise as they left. I relaxed once again. My booth was my own once more. It stayed this way the rest of the trip.  
  
The rain had barely stopped when it began with a vengeance, signaling our arrival. Its fury almost succeeded in obscuring the stonewalls and slate turrets of the school. The students all rushed to the carriages waiting silently, solemnly. I, unable to push through the crowd, waited patiently. As the last coaches pulled up, few were left on the platform. I took the very last one, but I did not get in before saying hello to the 'horses' pulling it. I felt strangely akin to the beasts. We are invisible, they to those only who have yet to see a tragedy and me, well I am still unsure as to why.
> 
> "That is why I'm here." Speaking to myself softly I realized that it was true. I was transferred; my relatives believed that a new school might help me figure out who I am. It hasn't worked yet, and I am doubtful it ever will. I looked up at my school, so full of promise, yet so unable to help.
> 
> The inside of the carriage was dark, and claustrophobic. I settled down instantly, surprised when it didn't immediately take off to the school gates. The door opened, I was shocked to put it mildly; I hadn't heard anyone, a figure stepped in and almost threw himself on the seat opposite. His eyes were closed; he looked like he was sleeping. The lightest blond locks fell in his face, and he every so often would open his thin lips to blow them out of the way.
> 
> As the minutes passed I felt more and more relaxed and strangely intrigued by him. 'He should be about my age' I thought absentmindedly. I cautiously got up, carefully stepping closer until I cast a shadow over his form. I sat as close to him as I dared, and bent forward to get a better look at his face. His face turning abruptly towards me and a pulled back my head quickly, my hood also falling back in the process.
> 
> His eyes flittered open and the seconds before shock hit in I could see his eyes take in my whole face. They passed over the pale porcelain skin I knew I possessed, stopping briefly on my eyes, black and shinning in the dark, my lips, slightly open in surprise. But they rested on my hair, the bane of my existence, my white hair now cascading down my shoulders, unhindered.
> 
> Finally the shock hit; he thought he was alone, now he wasn't. He sat up straight pulling away, "Hey, who are you?!" The carriage stopped suddenly, throwing me on the ground. He still stared at me, questioning. I got up quickly, pulling my hood back on and with one fierce glance left, pushing through until I got far enough away from his glare. I had been noticed, for once, I'd been noticed.
> 
> Yeah!!!!! Happy happy joy joy! I do have chapters for my other stories; I just had to start this one, before I forgot. I kinda like it! well I am the writer..... You should know who the last person is..... Plus the whole spoilers, basically not a lot, but any way. I DO NOT OWN HP IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, LIKE THE REST OF US.


	2. Ilta

His face loomed in my vision, the cold glare, 'how could I not recognize him?' My stupidity amazed me. As I went over my failure again and again, excited students strode into the great hall. They would be finding their friends, laughing, talking over their perfect summers, finally sitting at their house tables, looking expectantly up at the headmaster. I was lost in my reverie, until a sharp voice pierced the coiling mist.  
"Everyone in!" then quieter "So many stragglers, what could they be doing!" and louder once more "Hurry up!" The owner of the voice walked briskly back in, leaving the rest staring after him. I, as usual, walked slowly in last.  
I sat at the very end of the Ravenclaw table, my hood still on. Every one was watching the headmaster while I stared at the ceiling. The rain was still falling and the mist continued to form. The food smelled delicious, and all the kids ate greedily. I sat in silence, until I could feel eyes boring into my back.  
I turned around quickly to see those same eyes looking at me. 'Why? Why is he looking at me!' I could not figure it out. Instead of turning around, I looked straight back. He held the glare for a few minutes until a girl beside him, fighting for his attention, finally got it. I took the opportunity to slip out; it wasn't as if I or anyone else would miss anything. In the entrance I took one glance back, he was trying to find me, his eyes were searching all over.  
  
The stairs to the second floor creaked softly as I strode purposely up them. 'The library will calm me down. That is unless he finds me again.' Today wasn't my lucky day. Just as I was about to round the corner, the swishing of robes alerted me. He had found me again. I turned around to see his beady eyes glaring at me like only a teacher could.  
"Left so soon?" Snape was as of two hours ago, the only one to ever notice me. "What are you doing here? You know you are to report directly to my office upon arrival, unless you would like to suffer the consequences?"  
  
All he got from me was a loud 'huff'. "Don't you take that tone with me, Ilta Avani Ebo-"

"Okay okay, there is no need to call me by my whole name, professor. I'm coming, I'm coming!" "Better" Turning around I followed him down into the dungeons. 'Great, this again...'

A/N alot shorter but hey! She's back to school and already in trouble! This after only two reviews!, now think of what more will do? I'm happy of my two reviewers! SecretDestiny13 and Riddleness, thanks for putting me on your fav. stories lists!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. if you haven't noticed, ' ' is thinking. Her name is real long. You only got a little taste of it here.


End file.
